1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an SNS (social network service) system and method which performs an image processing, a picture conversion SNS apparatus, and a wrist terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a members-only communication service (social network system, hereinafter referred to as SNS) has been gaining in popularity. In general, the SNS system is constructed not by a tree structure but by a semi-lattice structure. In the semi-lattice structure, unlike a tree set in which all lower-level sets are included in an upper-level set, a structural element of one set is included in a plurality of lower-level sets, and sets with interlaced inclusive relations are constituted.
In the SNS system, there is a concept of “friends” (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat, Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-309660), and “friends” are one of sets. When attention is paid to certain members, a “friend” is a member who meets a predetermined condition, for example, a member whose “application for friend” has been granted.
For example, FIG. 21 illustrates a friend network in a case where attention is paid to member “A”. Members “B”, “C” and “D” have a friend relationship with member “A”, members “B1” and “B2” have a friend relationship with “B”, and “B11” and “B12” have a friend relationship with “B1”. Further, member “D1” has a friend relationship with member “D”, and members “D11” and “D12” have a friend relationship with “D1”.
As indicated by r1 in FIG. 21, there may be a case in which member “D12”, who is a friend of member “D1” who is a friend of member “D” who is a friend of member “A”, has a friend relationship with member “A”.
In the meantime, in such an SNS, there are many cases in which members show photos, which are stored on a server via a network, to each other (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-242639).
In the description below, a member uploads a photo to a server, and the photo itself which is publicized on the Internet as such, or an image which is created by subjecting the photo to image processing and is publicized on the Internet, is referred to as “work”.
In the SNS system, a picture conversion service for image data is provided. There are many types of picture conversion, such as oil painting, impasto, gothic oil painting, fauvist oil painting, watercolor, gouache, pastel, color pencil, pointillism, silkscreen, drawing, and air brush. The type of each picture conversion has a unique feature and peculiarity. Thus, the selection of the type of picture conversion varies depending on the member's preference, and in many cases the type of picture conversion, which suits the member's preference, is selected.
In the technique of Jpn. Pat, Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-309660, members simply create friend relationships with other members with whom they wish to have such friend relationships. In the technique of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-242639, posted photos are merely shared. In the actual situation, it has riot been practiced to increase an interest by merging a picture conversion technology into an SNS or, conversely, by merging an SNS into a picture conversion technology.